


Струны

by sKarEd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: Кирк получает свой подарок...





	Струны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088207) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



Джим никогда особо не любил праздники, потому что когда он был маленьким – ничего хорошего в них не было.

Правда, когда он был еще карапузом, мама устраивала всю эту праздничную мишуру с ёлкой, подарками в ярких обертках, вкусной едой и прочими приятностями. Но когда в их доме появился Фрэнк (Джиму тогда было шесть), всё это кануло в небытие.

Вайнона сбежала в космос, а Рождество превратилось в… ну, обычный день из череды дней, когда Фрэнк вырубался на диване в обнимку с недопитой бутылкой, а Сэм и Джим (позже – уже без Сэма) резались в игры на паддах или смотрели головидео.

Здесь, на борту Энтерпрайз, Джим снова ждёт праздника. Группка молодых энсинов развесила по коридорам и залам отдыха гирлянды мигающих лампочек – конечно же, Джим делает вид, что не замечает нарушений протоколов безопасности. Ухура меняет настройки системы оповещения: привычный свист заменяется веселым перезвоном. Чехов прямо на смене пытается заставить Сулу надеть ободок с рожками – сам Паша уже украсил форму красной мишурой.

Всё это довольно мило, и Джим быстро заражается праздничным настроем, так, что даже Спок замечает перемены.

– Есть что-то конкретное, что вы находите забавным, капитан? – спрашивает Спок, поднимаясь к капитанскому креслу.

– Нет, мистер Спок, – широко улыбается Джим. – Просто наслаждаюсь духом праздника.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не любите праздники, – вполголоса отзывается Спок.

Джим удивляется, что эта ремарка ничуть не портит ему настроение.

– Я тоже так думал. Кажется, я заблуждался.

Спок кивает, принимая ответ, и возвращается на своё место, скользнув кончиками пальцев по руке Джима, лежащей на подлокотнике. Джим улыбается ещё шире.

***

– Хочу знать!

– Это сюрприз.

– Но я хочу знать!

– Тогда теряется весь смысл сюрприза, верно?

– Но это будет сюрприз сейчас, когда ты скажешь. Пожалуйста?

Спок качает головой, и Джим понимает, что спорить бесполезно. Спок не расскажет ему, что за рождественский сюрприз он придумал, даже если Кирк из него душу вынет.

– Я не понимаю, почему вы не можете просто подождать еще несколько часов, – Спок поднимает брови, глядя на Джима через стол. – Бета-смена завершится через четыре часа и одиннадцать минут. Это время приблизительно совпадёт с ранним рождественским утром на Земле. Тогда я и открою ваш сюрприз.

Джим вздыхает, признавая поражение, но не сильно огорчается этому факту. Спок всё же прав: ещё немного, и у них обоих будет целый свободный день, чтобы насладиться праздником. Если, конечно, обойдётся без происшествий, но Джим отказывается думать об этом.

– Ладно. Надеюсь, это достойный сюрприз.

Спок кривит верхнюю губу в жесте, который у людей означал бы широкую улыбку.

– Я уверен, он вам понравится, – и возвращается к своему ужину.

Когда смена наконец заканчивается, Джим практически сбегает с мостика в сторону их совместной каюты. Спок следует за ним привычным размеренным шагом, не теряя величественности. Где-то в укромном уголке сознания Джима лучится теплом удовлетворение Спока.

Джим еще не привык к тому, что его собственное ощущение счастья возвращается к нему чуть приглушенным, таким вулканским, но теплым. Сейчас же это ощущение кажется ему самым приятным в жизни.

– Жаль, что мы договорились не дарить подарки, – говорит Джим, заходя в каюту, – я тебе ничего не приготовил.

Спок не отвечает, спокойно переодеваясь.

Джим падает на кровать и улыбается, глядя в потолок.

– Боже, я как будто пьяный. Мне за ужином точно ничего в кофе не подлили?

– Не думаю, что кто-либо будет настолько глуп, чтобы спаивать капитана судна Звездного Флота при исполнении.

Джим смеется:

– Отмерзни, Спок!

– Я не «замерз», Джим, и вполне способен функционировать, не употребляя никакого алкоголя, особенно – находясь при исполнении.

Любому другому такая отповедь показалась бы резкой, но Джим краем разума чувствует искорки веселья своего старшего помощника. Джим ложится на бок, глядя на Спока:

– Ну и? Сюрприз?

– Да, – отзывается Спок. – Но не в этом виде. Пожалуйста, переоденься и постарайся расслабиться.

Сам Спок одет в вулканскую мантию. Джим обожает ее, она ужасно мягкая на ощупь.

– Ладно! Ладно, я понял, дай мне минутку.

Джим сгребает свой уютный комплект и уходит в ванную, быстро сполоснуться и переодеться. Когда он выходит из ванной, Спок сидит на полу, на коврике для медитаций. В руках у него – каатира.

Джим распахивает глаза:

– О боже! Действительно?

Спок поднимает взгляд:

– Я правильно понимаю, ты достаточно удивлен?

– Да! Господи, я ни разу не слышал, как ты играешь! Ни разу, хотя столько раз просил.

– Я говорил, что сыграю для тебя по особому случаю. Присядешь? Тогда я смогу начать.

Джим дрожит от восхищения, как будто он снова малыш в ожидании чуда. Он садится на кровать, лицом к Споку, который изящно перехватывает лиру. Джиму кажется что его сейчас разорвёт от восторга.

Когда Спок касается струн, звук кажется странным, но вместе с тем и знакомым. Джим закрывает глаза и наслаждается музыкой.

Скоро становится понятно, что Спок исполняет микс традиционной земной рождественской песни и вулканской мелодии. Музыка совершенно великолепна, и Джим чувствует, как по рукам бегут мурашки.

Когда Спок заканчивает, Джим отчаянно улыбается. Он открывает глаза и ловит взгляд Спока. Лицо вулканца нечитаемо, как и всегда, но Джим чувствует нежность в глубине разума и не может сдерживаться: он встает и целует Спока.

Спок чудом успевает отложить хрупкий инструмент, когда Джим забирается к нему на колени.

Джим и Спок целуются, переходя от нежных поцелуев к страстным.

– Боже, я так тебя люблю, – шепчет Джим, и Спок щурит уголки глаз в том редком выражение привязанности, которое он обычно скрывает за маской невозмутимости.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джим улыбается.

– Я, как ты понимаешь, не готовил тебе сюрприз. Но у меня есть идея, как сделать тебе приятно.

Спок поднимает бровь.

– Вот как?

– Да, – отзывается Джим и крепче жмется к Споку, – вот увидишь.

При дальнейшем размышлении, Джим приходит к выводу, что это было самое прекрасное его Рождество.


End file.
